Naruto:The Spartan Crusader
by TitansOfWar
Summary: Taking a journal from the Sandaime,Naruto finds out his true heritage.Sneaking from the village,Naruto inheirits his ancestors ways,being trained by the last two old men of his clan,Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze becomes Draven The Shade Slayer and returns.


Disclaimer:...Hello...?

PsycoJuggalo:Stay back man!I'll do it!

ScorpionKing12:Don't do it! It's not worth it!

PJ:THE HELL IT AIN'T!THIS MOTHER FUCKER DESERVES IT!

SK12:PUT HIM DOWN!

SP:HELP ME DAMN IT!

SK12:I'M TRYING!

Cops:Sir,please put your split personality down!

PJ:FUCK YOU!

SK12:Hey,man,um...oh!HEY THERE'S A GUY HITTING ON YOUR WIFE!

PJ:WHAT!I'LL KILL 'EM!

Prologue:History Of The Uzumaki/Namikaze

Naruto ran through the crowded streets of Konoha,dodging and avoiding every civilain,ninja and merchant in his way,and ignoring their cries to slow down,and their mumbling of 'blonde haired demons',all the while holding a tattered black leather journal with two insignias on it. The first was an upside down,bronze V,the other a red cross. Naruto's eyes shot back and fourth as the men and women of his village showered him with hate filled glares. Naruto dashed into the forest to the abondend shack that he occupied.

Bursting through the worn down oak door,he stumbled into what could be assumed to be a Den or living room. Slamming the oak door shut again,he rushed to a tattered and torn couch that he had found on the side of a furnishing store, before he stared at the cover intently.'Jiji was mad when he saw me with this,he said that I wasn't allowed to have it yet..._yet_!If he said yet,then it's mine!He's kept it from me!He deserved that kick to his balls that I gave him!'Finally building up the courage,he flipped the cover open to see an insignia of a red cross with a bronze upside V over lapping it.

Smiling once again,he flipped to the first page,he immediatley began to read it,intent on finding out what his so called 'Grandfather' was keeping from him:

'Dear Naruto,

I am your mother,Kushina Uzumaki. Your father and I are writing you this journal of techniques,rules,regulations,our journey's and most importantly,our history,just in case something of a disaster happens to us before your birth. To begin with,you are a Spartan.I am fairly certain you don't know who they are yet,so I will explain. The Spartans are a proud clan of warriors,we date back centuries before the ninja era and were revered for our brutality,rules,our training,but most importantly:our teamwork. That means no Lone Wolf shit,you hear me? !

Anyway,our race,though brutal,slowly began to die out after the fight of King Leonidas where an army of 300 beat an army of 250,000. But our bloodline,it remained. We slowly went into hiding,waiting,slowly but surely,for the time the world,and our home land would once again need us. It finally came when we entered the era of the more techniques,we became as time went on,we gained more enemies,so we searched,for an ally.

We found one,but they were taking their ancestors ways of being arrogant,and a slightly down graded version of an Uchiha's pride and Holier than thou attitude. We challenged them to a fight for their lives,we dominated took them before we took them under our wings,teaching them the techniques of the Ninja,and schooling them in the arts of hospitality,nobility and to take their pride and shove it,while also teaching them to keep a strict code.

We were finally in an era of peace and happiness. We were prospering,but it was not to be. Our home land of Uzu No Kuni was destroyed by a man named Orochimaru.I did the only thing I could at that point.I fled to the only living person of our allies' village,and resided there before you were conceived. I know that there are gaps in my explanation,but I do not want to impose on your father's explanation.

Love forever,Your Mother,

Kushina Uzumaki The Spartan'

Smiling,he allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes onto the page as he looked onto the other page of the Journal,excited and frightened to read his father's entry:

'Dear My Little Brat,

As you _should_ know,I am the man of legends,your father,Minato Namikaze,The Fourth Hokage!Now,if you don't know,don't be surprised. You should see the resemblance!Now,our clan,the clan of the Namikaze's,is not one that we are very proud of. Like your mothers clan,we date back centuries before the men and women of this world ever thought of mixing their spiritual energies into one to form Gen and Ninjutsu,though Ken and Taijutsu has always been an essential , we are decended from our ancestors,The Crusaders.

Our ancestors were brought together to take back lands that were once 'Holy' but had been turned 'unholy' in their eyes. We were partly correct and made an impact on the history of the universe. But as time went onwards,they became more arrogant,and forming the pride of that we call the Uchiha of their time,believing almost everything belonged to them.

But eventually,they were begining to be killed out,and many men were sent out to restore our clan. We disappeared over time though,our ways being kept by the decendants in scrolls. The descendants of these brutal men waited idly for their moment to spring into action,to train for the need for us. Finally the opportunity came when the age of the Ninja began. We began training again,trying to integrate the ninja ways into ours,but not succeeding.

As we trained,we got the mind sets of our arrogant Predeccors,before a tribe called the Spartans came seeking allies. They ...beat...the...**HELL** OUT OF US!So they took us in and taught us to be level headed,and helped with our ninja training,while helping adapt to ninja techniques. But we slowly killed each other as there were religious groups within our clan that turned on each other,where I came out the last Crusader.

Then your mother came,explaining the devistating loss of her family.I immediatley allowed her in and soon,we fell in love and you we conceived shortly after a secret marriage. But if anything is to happen to us,you are the last hope for our kinds. And as a closing thing,Crusaders choose a religion and stick to it. As you age,you may worship more gods,but it is not well looked upon as we only worship two gods. Once you choose your two gods,you stick to them,or else you will never..._never_ be labeled as my son!

Love from your basta-[here it was scribbled and inked on as if someone had punched the writer and he lost control of the pen before it continued]Love your father,

Minato Namikaze,Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Crusader'

Naruto's tears dropped more frequently before he steeled himself.'No,they wouldn't approve of this!'looking back to the book,he found a map to the original barracks and village where the Crusaders and Spartans first appeared together in the Ninja world ,Naruto began to make a way to break away from the village as only a seven year old could.

~Later that evening~

Naruto waited patiently,hidden in the shadows of the gate walls,watching the forest.'That home made bomb that I made and planted in the shack after I poured all of that gasoline in it should be enough.I hated to have to do that to my home...but it's the only way.' Naruto grimaced as he counted down in his head until the eruption was heard,and every ninja in the village rushed to the fire now raving in the forest.

Taking his one time oppertunity,Naruto dashed through the gates of Konohagakure ,down the dirt path and into the dark,ominous night of that dreadful evening. He was seventy nine percent to the village of the Spartan Crusaders before the fire was dowsed and he was found missing,along with the journal that was once occuping the Sandaime Hokage's hidden drawer.

The current/old Hokage went into hysterics as he found this last fact out,though he knew Naruto had been pissed off at him the moment he built up the courage to kick him in his kajones,he had never thought to look and see if Naruto had returned Minato and Kushina's journal back to its resting place. But he hadn't and had escaped sometime during the forest fire fiasco.

'Oh,Naruto...what have I done...you must hate me at this moment,and you may for a very long time...please forgive this fragile old man...'

~Naruto's Current Location~

Naruto trudged up a worn dirt path as silently as possible, onto the top of the hill top he was walking upon,he saw the hidden buildings,and even in their worn down,destroyed,and slightly old conditions,they were beautiful. There stood a Dining Hall,Council Room,Barracks,A Forgery,A Leader building and small Houses scattered through out the area. Standing proudly in the center of the village was a flag bearing a red cross with a bronze up side down V covering it.

'So this is home...'Naruto thought to himself. Walking forward,he noticed smoke billowing from the tent marked 'Elder Leaders'.Eyes widening,Naruto rushed to the only tent in the village to make sure his home land was in no dangers. Flipping the flaps of the indian styled tent open,he was rewarded with the sight of two elder men,closing into the range of one hundred by his estimation.

Both men were wrinkled,one bald,the other had a small amount of gray hair,though they both had gray beards. Their eyes were squinted,making it almost impossible to see what color their eyes were. Both men wore robes,the bald one wore pearl white robes while the second wore a smokey gray color of robes. Patched onto the white robes was a red Cross while the other had the bronze upside down V. The two men looked up towards the source of the interruption of their smoking pipe ritual before smiling.

"It seems our final decendant has finally come to us."Stated the gray headed man in his cracking old age voice before the other nodded.

" What has taken you so long young Crusader of the Spartans?"Naruto looked at the men in wonder before the bald man spoke again."Come,sit with us what has happened in your life,tell us why you have not arrived in your home land before now."

"I...don't feel comfortable with that. My parents said in their journal that I was the last of our kinds.I don't know you."The two men nodded and smiled again.

"Yes,a good name reasoning. My name is Ying."the white robed man stated.

"And I am Yang."

"I...see...but that doesn't tell me how you are alive if you _are_ who you say you are. How did you survive?"The men now known as Ying and Yang stared at Naruto before Yang started in his raspy voice.

"When we were attacked by Orochimaru and his army,we were put in and underground Safe house with the women and children that were not part of the army. Unfortunatley,we were found. But as they closed in on us,the floor beneath me and Ying collapsed."

"They believed that we were dead and slaughtered those poor women and children.A week after that attack,we were able to climb out. We were visited by your parents a short time after you were conceived. They told us that if anything were to happen to them after your birth,you were to be expected within a few years to train."

"But alas,it was not meant to be. We waited patiently and idly to train you,but here we are,six years later. If you had come sooner we would be able to train you physically,but our bodies are old and fragile,but we will train you mentally and teach you to make our weapon and armor,but...the best we can do in your physical training is to help you through your Kata's."

"That's fine."Naruto replied quickly."Mom and Dad wrote that they left rules and regulations and training regiments in their journal for me."

"That is very good,but you still haven't answered my question to as why you took so long."

"Let's just say that you two will be better grand father figures than a certain someone in Konoha."

"...Okay...now to begin your training,we need to give you a Spartan Crusader name."

"How about...Kick ass!"

"No,we were thinking more along the lines of..."

"...Draven."

"What,no middle or last name."

"We hold none as there were many clans associated with the Crusaders and Spartans,but we were all family,we went by titles and Affiliation such as a name and a nickname as Draven The Shade Slayer or Draven the Barbarian."

"I see,then what's my nickname?"

"You will receive it upon your first major kill."

"I see."

~6 Months Later(Draven/Naruto Age:6)~

Draven sat in the beautiful interior of the Weapon Forgery as his two Elder Senseis talked him through the prosses of the making of A Samurai Katana,The sharpest sword in history. The Shield and Spear of the Spartans,their pride and joy. As this happened,he was also taught how to make the helmet of a Spartan,the armor of the combined forces of Crusaders Spartans and how to sew clothes seeing as he felt too exposed in the Spartan Speedos.

~7 Months Later(Draven/Naruto Age:7)~

Draven stared around the large temple being shown to him by Ying and Yang. Carved into the sides of the temple into gigantic statues,turned into shrines of Gods from different cultures and times. Draven turned back to the two old men as they began speaking to him."Draven,this is where the Crusaders come to choose and worship their gods when they are in the village."

"You are to choose two and then must then remain forever loyal to those two gods. If you're lucky,one of the gods may bless one of your weapons."

"I see...Wait,where are you going?"Draven questioned as the two old men turned their backs to him and returned to the trail leading out and away from the temple. Yang turned back to him for a moment to speak to him.

"Choosing ones gods is a sacred and self spiritual journey. One can not guide or be beside you when you choose your gods,for if we are to help you choose,they will never fully be the gods you worship,and they will never fully accept you."

"Then...What do I-"

"Follow your heart and soul young one. Do not think about which gods you _want_ to worship,feel which gods _need_ you to worship them. The one you know,the ones that fit you best,the ones that will help you when we are no longer around to."

"I...see...thank you Ying,Yang."

"You are welcome young Draven ,once we are out of the temple,begin."Yang replied walking from the room with his Spartan counter partner. Draven smiled before turning back to the shrines and stared at them a moment before moving towards two shrines located directly beside each other. He smiled once again before kneeling down in front of them.'I swear to follow you till my end...Anubis and Ra...'Reaching into his pocket,Draven pulled out the only four things he had taken from konoha,two red and two emerald rubies,before placing them on the shrine and standing up.

Grinning,Draven turned around and made his way out of the temple,not noticing the Four Jewels shining from their perches on the shrines.

~4 Years Later(Draven/Naruto Age:11)~

Draven stood across from the grinning incarnation of evil.A Shade,an evil monster made out of a damned soul and body that was meant to burn in hell,cast out to do the work of the Demon God Jashin. Draven snarled in disgust of that name. Glaring at the opponent across from him,he once again raised his Katana and Spear before charging the demonic made demon.

Smiling wickedly,the man blocked the sword strike,and continued to parry and thrust after each failed attempt at be-heading the damned being in front of him. The demonic being smirked arrogantly at him as he blocked the final attempt at trying to take his head off by the Spartan Crusader."Silly boy,have those two moronic old men that I killed taught you _**nothing**_!The only way to kill me is by piercing my cold,black heart!"The being laughed maniacly.

"That's why I've been keeping you busy."Draven replied,driving his Spartan spear straight through the heart of his enemy."And that's it. When you get to hell,Tell your damned so called 'God' that I..._will_...**END HIM** IN THE NAME OF ANUBIS AND RA!"He shouted as the being disappeared.

~Back at The Hidden Barracks of The Spartans/Crusaders~

Draven walked into the temple of his home land to pray to his shrines,only to find his gods kneeling in front of them."Anubis?Ra?"

"Yes young one. It is us. We have come to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have remained completely faithful to us,more faithful than any crusader has ever been to any other gods. We appreciate you as you are the _only_ Crusader that has stood in the way of Jashin for their gods,and as such we are here to help you. We want to see your sword,spear,shield and your helmet."Anubis commanded.

"Hai(Yes)."Draven replied immediatley handing over the four requested items. Ra took the Shield and Sword while Anubis took his helmet and spear the two looked at each other before nodding and walking to their shrines before taking the four Jewels he had offered as good faith to his gods. They each took theirs before placing one of each on his four items as they started chanting.

As they finished,a blinding light flashed throught the temple before it died out and his two gods handed him his items back,though they were completely different. His O-Katana had the handle of a black crow,ready to take flight. The blade was a smokey gray that seemed to deflect light with the design of a cross with an upside down V covering it ingraved on both sides of the blade. The scabard was simply black with the Spartan/Crusader insignia on it.

His Spartan Helmet was now a light black with the same symbol from his blade on the forehead,though the cross was turned red and the upside down V was bronze. The Shield was the same color as his sword with the Insignia he and his people were always connected to. His spears blades were the same color as his sword and the shaft of it was black. But connected to the butt was a scythe's blade,the same color as all of his blades.

Draven smiled at them before he snatched his head up to look at his chosen gods."You blessed them?"

"Yes,we are also going to train you as well,seeing as your old mentors were killed by the Shade and you are not powerful enough to destroy all of Jashin's followers."

"Hai,Ra-Sama."

~5 Years Later(Draven/Naruto Age:16)~

The two Chunin gaurding the Leaf Village gates sighed as they continued to watch the narrow,dry,hot and _abandoned_ dirt path leading to the gates."This is so boring man..."

"I'm so bored! Do you think when the rookies graduate today it will get better?"

"Get real. Even if The Uchiha,Yamanaka and the other clan heirs are in the class,they've been there since they were eight and they're still green horns. Face it,things just haven't been the same since little Naruto abandoned us and the council and Hokage up-ed the age for Ninja academy graduation."

"Yeah,I know...hey,what's that?"The second Chunin questioned as he saw a figure walking down the same dirt path he had secretly escaped from years before. He had rusted red hair that hung around his head(Like civilain Zuko or when he helped Aang).His face was well refined,holding no baby fat,with violet eyes with red and white speck,and had three whisker marks on each cheek.

He wore a smokey gray like colored helmet with a weird Insignia on the forehead(Blessed Spartan Helmet).He wore Black muscle shirt with the very same insignia from his helmet's forehead stitched onto it. Over that he wore a black leather jacket with a sword and spear/scythe with a shield over them worn on his back,all engraved with the same insignia.

His pants were baggy black kahki pants with many pockets, probably concealing many weapons from the view of the two chunin and every one else. The man had forgone the traditional ninja shoes,and instead wore black steel toed combat boots. At the tops of the boots,held by Velcro straps,were smokey gray daggers once again engraved with the insignia of a red cross and an upside down bronze V covering it.

"Halt!"The first chunin called out as the 6'4 man came to a stop in front of the gates."Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?"

"My name is Draven The Shade Slayer...and my business is with your Hokage."

"I am afraid I can't let you through."

"Then I am afraid I'm going to have to kill you to get to him then."Draven replied glaring at the two young Chunin.

SP:CLIFF HANGER!

Cops:SIR,PLEASE PUT THAT MAN DOWN!

PJ:FUCK YOU! IMA' KILL HIM!

SK12:C'MON MAN!THINK ABOUT OUR FANS!

PJ:THIS MOTHER FUCKER HIT ON MY FIANCE!

SK12:DON'T-(BOOM BOOM BOOM)

Cops:NO!...oh well,let's go get donuts!

Cops:HOO-RAH!

SK12:...This is all so fucked up...

SP:HELP ME!

PJ:DON'T THINK I'M LETTING YOU GET AWAY AGAIN MORON!

SK12:...FUCK THIS!READ AND REVIEW!I'M LEAVING TILL ONE OF THESE PUNK ASSES KILL THE OTHER!...GO PJ! Need some help

SK12SP: you've got your own problems now that I am here

SK12:PJ I think your SP cloned me and made me My own SP I think we need to power up

PJ:Me to but we left our Morphers at home

SK12: Oh fuck


End file.
